The love that united us
by Annabeth Grigori
Summary: Después de no haberse visto por más de cuatro años donde Regina deja a Emma en la antesala del altar se vuelven a rencontrar, cada quien continuo con sus vidas, ¿Qué pasara cuando se vean nuevamente? ¿Resurgirán los viejos sentimientos o nacerán unos nuevos? ¿Porqué Regina se fue sin decir adiós? esta historia es SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Este es un pequeño prologo mucho más extenso **

Soy Emma Swan y esta es la historia de mi vida, que en este momento se siente vacía y sin sentido mis padres son los majestuosos Blanca nieves y el Príncipe azul, tengo un hermano de 6 que se llama Neal lo quiero claro pero es completamente extraño que la edad de tu hijo se la misma de tu hermano y la tuya la de tus padres, Ya sé. Me dirás que es mejor tener padres a no tenerlos pero crecí sola y no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren como ellos lo hacen, pero me es difícil confiar pero después de todo sin creer en la gente no se puede vivir, el menos eso yo pienso, a la gente hay que otorgarle un buen puntaje "de entrada" les pongas los diez. Y con el tiempo se lo confirmamos o le vamos restando de a poco… un punto hoy, otro dentro de unos meses… Lo triste es cuando se los tenemos que restar todos de golpe, en una sola vez Tal vez si hubiésemos reparado en aquel gesto o en aquella palabra a los que no le dimos importancia… tal vez, tal vez.

Pero si bien no se puede vivir sin creer en la gente, es difícil y doloroso darse la cabeza contra la pared en el momento de la decepción.

Te ha ocurrido al igual que a mí.

Contarte las veces que a mí me sucedió no serviría de nada, los pensamientos que me trae su recuerdo ya no sé si me hacen un bien o un mal… Aunque por más que he intentado sacarla de mi vida pero no he podido, es ese mal recuerdo que atormenta mi vida, cada noche en la que deseo soñar y despierto al día siguiente en la realidad tú no estás, no sé qué será de ti, pero tampoco quiero saberlo porque sé que eso le haría mucho más daño a mi corazón. Me destruiste la vida en un sólo segundo me duele quererte porque mi alma aun grita tu nombre, como pasa el tiempo de rápido aunque dice que él lo cura todo creo que tendré que esperar mucho para volver a saber que es amar completamente como crees que se siente saber que nunca pude querer a mi esposa como lo merecía que me siento fatal porque en este momento es demasiado tarde ella ya está muerta tuya después de todo tenemos una hija que es la luz de mis ojos tanto como lo es Henry mis pequeños tanto que habrán sufrido ellos después de todo han perdido a su madre y parte de su alegría mi campeón después de lo del accidente ya no habla y nuestra pequeña fue privada de su vista sus hermosos ojos color chocolate como los tuyos han perdido parte de su brillo, sabes no sé qué hacer para que vuelvan a sonreír supongo soy una mala madre o fui una terrible esposa a comparación de Elsa ya que ella me dio todo lo que tenía cuando estaba de lo más destrozada posible ya que tú te fuiste después de miles de promesas , supongo nos equivocamos tu conmigo y yo contigo o solo tal vez esto fue cosa de Dios, o del destino pero así aprendí que para el amor se necesita mucho más que dos corazones ¿Qué nos pasó? Lo nuestro era un cuento de hadas una vida soñada juntos por la eternidad…

No puedo más quisiera escapar y correr sin detenerme de ese pasado que unió mi vida con la también quedaron recuerdos atormentando el presente que hace que piense como pudo ser nuestra familia con Henry y Arabella, como realizaríamos equipo para que ellos junto conmigo nos robáramos las galletas y el helado para que tú nos descubrieras y nos mirase con esa sonrisa que ame tanto y que te hicieras la enojada solo para que nos castigaras, tal vez hubiéremos tenido más hijos o quizá no pero eso ya no lo sabremos, que me dijeras que a mi lado y el de nuestros hijos (porque si sé que hubieses querido a Henry tanto como yo le quiero y no habría distinción entre nuestros hijos) te sentías la mujer más dichosa, que te pusieses celosa de todas los niño(a)s que se acercaran a nuestros hijos, pero eso son solo sueños que ya no valen nada, posiblemente tú ya tienes todo lo que te merecías y más una esposa o esposo perfecto junto con unos bebes tan bonitos como tú, después de todo no puedo evitar que mis oídos te extrañen ya que, desde el primer instante, desde la primera mirada, las primeras palabras que cruzamos fueron suficientes para saber que todo lo que un día busqué desesperadamente estaba frente a mí. Mis manos se mueren por escribirte y volverte a tocar milímetro a milímetro, ya que, eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan podido ver, tus ojos chocolate, tenías ese poder de sacarme una sonrisa con solo mirarme lo hiciste de una manera especial e hiciste que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que hasta miedo sentí que saliera de mi pecho, debido a que por primera vez me sentía plena, estaba enamorada y era correspondida, pero jamás imaginé que las cosas se pondrían difíciles ahora no puedo decirle a mi mente que no te piense porque tú despertaste eso que se llama amor para convertirlo en un vacío que se llenó de desamor… cada mañana cuando me levanto sin querer pienso en ti eres mi primer pensamiento entre los peores que se puedan cruzar en el instante en que intento construir de nuevo mi vida… Pero después de estos años sin ti comprendí que el amor no era para nosotros me equivoqué al soñar toda mi vida junto a ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouat no me pertenece esta historia será con capítulos cortos pero será actualizada a diario o cada tercer día espero que la disfruten dejen reviews, son bienvenidos los buenos y malos comentarios.

Mi vida transcurre como la cosa más normal del mundo para todos ¿Sabe usted? Soy la alcaldesa de Storybrooke Maine, tengo un hijo de 4 años llamado Daniel, mis padres y hermana son de las personas más respetadas y temidas del pueblo después de todo son Rumpelstilskin, la reina de corazones, la bruja malvada, y yo soy la terrible Reina Malvada, mi hermana se ha casado con la princesa Katherine y tiene una pequeña muy hermosa, saben yo por temor a decir una verdad que dolía en el alma perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida debido a un suceso que para mí contamino el amor que le tengo a ella, porque después de todo le deje sin explicaciones unos días antes de nuestra boda, quiero buscarla decirle que me equivoqué y sí, estaría dispuesta a pedirle perdón, explicar que fue lo que paso para todo lo que le hice pero… la duda me embargaba, ¿y si ella no quería verme? Nuestro último encuentro fue tan triste… y que pensar de enterarme que tiene una familia que no es conmigo, ya que los queridos desencantadores se reúsan a decirme como esta, quisiera verla de nuevo, pero se marchó de aquí después de mi desaparición, Ruby aún no me perdona y Belle piensa que debí tener un motivo grandísimo de mi abandono, llevo aquí en este pueblo esperando su regreso desde hace dos años, porque sé que volverá y cuando vuelva are todo lo posible para que sea mía porque yo nunca he dejado de ser la suya pensar en tantas palabras y oraciones que hay en mi cabeza y que he estructurado a lo largo de su ausencia para decirle… no puedo poner todo claro en este momento.

_Un día hace unos años, estaban dos jovencitas sentados en una colina. _

_Estaban muy juntas, tomados de la mano, viendo hacia el horizonte. A lo lejos, un montón de sueños e ilusiones sin límites... todo ante sus ojos. En un instante, se prometieron el mundo entero, solo faltaban algunos días... Qué más da._

_Ella se sintió como una princesa que se rendía a sus pies. Yo sentí que podría cuidarla. Ella pensó que envejecerían juntos. Tal vez pensé lo mismo. _

_A pesar del tiempo, la princesa se que nunca pudo olvidar este momento mágico. Quizás, yo debía hacerlo... pero no. _

_Después de pelear con tantos dragones, monstruos y todo tipo de criaturas mitológicas, ellos se convirtieron en lo que querían ser. Me gustaba mirarla dormir sobre su cama ella dormía con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando la tomaba entre mis brazos y nos perdíamos juntos en un sueño. Éramos la pareja perfecta._

_Fue así como tuvieron la oportunidad de cumplir esos sueños que visualizaron, aquella tarde en la colina. Pero al final no pudieron. Se les fue de las manos. _

Hasta ahora sé que habrá una barrera, una fortaleza, alrededor de su alma, de piedra y adobe que cuando la encuentre, será tan fuerte... porque tu corazón esta tan roto y tus ojos tan secos de tanto llorar que tal vez me enloquecerán.

A pesar de todo... creo firmemente que encontrare la manera de construir un puente hacia el corazón de mi princesa y la rescatare, porque ahora ella es quien necesita ser rescatada…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Ouat no me pertenecen**_

Cuando el miedo, lejos de paralizar tus acciones funciona como el motor que te impulsa para afrontar todos tus temores, te sientes agotado y ya no quieres seguir luchando. En ese instante piensas en la posibilidad de volver atrás y te das cuenta que eso ya no es posible.  
Entiendes que ya no eres, ni serás nunca más la misma persona que no querías ser y que quizás tampoco te hayas vuelto la persona en la que esperabas convertirte. Es probable que al igual que yo sientas conformidad por el camino andado, te enorgullezcas por las decisiones tomadas y tal vez te arrepientas por los errores cometidos, aunque tengas la certeza que lo ocurrido es lo mejor. En ese punto, (que tal vez sea en la mitad de tu vida) te darás cuenta que "Todo pasa" (para bien o para mal). Podrás reconfortante en ese pensamiento si estás viviendo una situación negativa o podrás sentir mucha frustración si disfrutas ese instante que no quieres que termine nunca…..para llegar a entender que la eternidad no existe. Por eso debemos vivir aquí y ahora. De nada sirve añorar tiempos pasados ni vivir con la expectativa de un mundo mejor, cuando solo puedes actuar en el presente para cambiar lo que está por venir. Es allí donde deseas que ya no sea el miedo tu combustible y esperas que sea la fe tu nueva herramienta para impulsar tus acciones. Sobre todo cuando logras apreciar que muchos de tus deseos se han vuelto realidad a pesar que algunos de ellos no necesariamente eran los más convenientes para ti. Pero te das cuenta que los ciclos se repiten y se repiten, y tu núcleo sigue siendo tu núcleo… no puedes luchar contra tu levantar. Lo harás, no importa cuál, quién, cómo… de agotado estés, hasta el punto de querer renunciar… desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo, que te crees invencible… y puedes pensar que es cuestión de tiempo, de querer, de renunciar a tus sueños para alcanzar otros sueños… una vida, que pierdes buscando la vida. Y respiras, amas, hasta lo más profundo de tu latido, y sientes morir y perderlo todo por momentos… pero algo te levanta, algo tira de ti cada mañana, y ya no tienes vuelta atrás. Has dado todo, que ya pasaste el punto de "retorno" porque para mí ese punto lo han sido mis hijos.  
Hoy la maestra de Henry me ha mandado hablar por un escrito que ha realizado mi pequeño con su puño y letra, esto me preocupo bastante porque mi pequeño aún no ha superado la perdida de mi esposa, y como hacerlo si era una dulzura, tuve que llevar a Ari conmigo en su carriola porque no tenía con quien dejarla, cuando mi príncipe me vio corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojitos, pensando que estaría en algún problema y me agache para estrujarlo en mis brazos para decirle que no se preocupara que no estaba en problemas y le dije que me espera un sentadito en su pupitre vigilando a mi nena, entonces me enfoque en la maestra la cual dijo:

-Señora Swan, me gustaría que se sentara- a lo cual negué con la cabeza necesita saber lo que pasaba, haciéndole un gesto para que prosiguiera-Hoy en la clase les pedí que hicieran un escrito de lo que más desearan en este mundo y Henry escribió esto decía mientras me tendía un papel algo arrugado, con un poco de tinta derramada por una lágrima derramada la que decía:

Cuando me consolabas en mí llorar, pensé que continuamente estarías aquí con ese olor a chicles de menta que me gustan. Tus manos protectivas sostenían mis manitas al cruzar la calle, y cubrían mis ojos, para que no viese cosas desagradables. Me castigabas cuando en mis caprichos, lloraba dramáticamente, causando un enorme berrinche, enfrente de la gente. Pero cuando lloraba de dolor, porque me caía secabas mis lágrimas y me dabas un enorme beso en mi frentesita... Pero ahora lloro y no están tus brazos, consolando mi llorar. Pensé que siempre estarías aquí. Por ello yo como mi único deseo es a quien se llevó a mi mama me la devuelva para que podamos ser Felices otra vez como cuando ella estaba aquí.

Luego me hizo recordar un momento con Elsa cuando estaba embarazada de Arabella porque cuando me fui de Storybrooke con ella no sabía que esperaba un bebe del que fue el gran amor de mi vida y ella lo acepto al igual que a Henry me debió de amar tanto. Sabes Emma hoy me di cuenta que tengo dos angelitos… que iluminaran mi vida... gracias a ti  
No sabía cómo sería o como cambiaría mi vida al tener hijos ya que mi vida, es tan radical y espontánea, no sé cómo será este nuevo bebe… ni como nos  
Iría a los dos en este nuevo camino… es una prueba, más para ambas... estos bebes tan chiquititos, tan tiernos, tan inocentes, no sabía a la prueba que se nos mandaba, a mi mucho menos que era una solitaria ya que solo tenía a Ana, solo sé que llegaste y cambiaste mi vida, me maduraste, me adornaste con un nuevo olor, con un nuevo sentir, con un nuevo mirar, con una intención de ser la mejor mujer, madre y esposa del mundo… mi dureza sé que no me llevará a nada porque tal vez no te merezca ni a ti ni a tus pequeños, porque muchas veces hago lo Contrario de mi pensamiento o mi corazón, pero en este momento solo pienso en un futuro junta con nuestros hijos porque yo ya los veo así como míos esa fue la primera vez que los llamo suyos y me encanto debo decir. A lo que le respondí todas las mamás queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos sin embargo no medimos nuestra forma de criarlos, a veces, Yo le grito a Henry… sin querer... para cuando me acuerdo Ya hice las cosas… ¿que si me arrepiento de hacer eso?  
Si, si me arrepiento porque sé que no es la mejor manera de Educarlo... los gritos o las palabras duelen más que un golpe… lo digo yo, que pasé por una trágica situación con muchos de mis padres adoptivos, porque para quienes no lo crean para mí, mis hijos son lo mejor que me pudiera haber pasado… aunque hemos sufrido porque estábamos solos, pero sin embargo yo sabía que siempre él me daría la fortaleza de sacarlo adelante, dándole todo  
Mi amor mi cariño y mi comprensión... por eso y muchas cosas más, agradezco se me haya mandado un angelito como Henry que ilumina mi vida… debo agradecer por darme una nueva bendición tan grande, como lo es este bebe…

Y en ese momento me di cuenta lo que sufrían mis pequeños y que en este lugar no podíamos estar más por que como puedes regresar a una casa donde solo hay recuerdos de un hogar que alguna vez fue feliz y dichoso entonces lo decidí regresaría a Storybrooke con mis padres y hermano, en conjunto con mi cuñada la cual no había visto después del entierro de Elsa, el que fue hace ya un año por eso lo supe ellos me ayudarían a levantarme y poder ser una mejor madre para mis dos angelitos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero les guste es un poco corto pero no e tenido mucho tiempo está en punto de vista de nuestra Reina, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios desde buenos hasta malos ya que producen perfeccionar la manera de escribir a los personajes. No me pertenece nincino de los personajes**.

Recuerdo cuando en tus labios te contaba mis deseos, te decía mis quejas y en tu respiración que me respiro, me impregne de tus desechos, estos se convierten en mis motivos para soñar que recorro tu cuerpo, sin robarte el oxígeno que te llena de vida y te hace bella. Sabes a silencio y a sueños, y con el susurro tierno de tu voz se calman mis desventajas ansiosas de ti, me pierdo porque estoy perdido, vivo con mil sentidos y ninguno me pertenece porque se fueron detrás de tu carita, porque vivo en ti, vivo amándote tanto que ya no pienso en mí. Mi meta son tus sentimientos, uno a uno, mil a mil, millón a millón, todos para mí, para convertir tus tristezas en risas y quizás quien sabe, lo que te hace reír en reflexión pero no en llanto, porque no te concibo triste aunque a veces yo sea la causa que detiene tu alegría. En medio de tantos problemas, el deseo de buscar tranquilidad, los trinos que desde muy cerca incitan a la búsqueda de un bienestar o tratan de dirigir la mirada a otros estados de alegría, esos deseos que invitan a crear un mundo irreal de felicidad, sólo desvirtúan y nos alejan del verdadero camino del amor, a veces un poquito doloroso, un poquito sufrido, pero dolor y sufrimiento que fortalece el alma.

Pensar que existe el amor sin esfuerzo es una fantasía, porque el amor verdadero se manifiesta en su medio perfecto; el del esfuerzo por superar las dificultades y se perfecciona en su creatividad, sin estrategia preconcebida y con la firmeza del que no renuncia, por ello te pido perdón por mis miedos.

Amor sin reclamo es amor falso y es amor que destruye, porque el amor se educa no puede ser amor de instintos sin criterios.

Amor que no tiene reclamo y no se ejercita en el perdón es un amor que abre un espacio al cansancio de los débiles y lleva a la muerte espiritual porque con sus sutilezas y sortilegios se roban el alimento de las almas hambrientas de amor.

Todos a cada minuto y cada día construimos nuestra soledad, hasta un día cuando nos damos cuenta, sentimos pánico de la terrible soledad que hemos alimentado con alegrías y expectativas negativas, forjadas en el falso concepto de que haciendo muchas cosas, teniendo muchas actividades, afectos o actividad social de todo tipo, ocupamos nuestra mente y engañamos a nuestro estado anímico y con esto la soledad desaparece.

Entonces nos volvemos personas aficionadas a hacer y no nos ocupamos de ser porque no nos miramos a nosotros mismos y no nos asumimos en fuerza de lucha y deseos de superación.  
Bertolt Brech un dramaturgo alemán escribió:

"Hay hombres que luchan un día y son buenos. Hay otros que luchan un año y son mejores. Hay quienes luchan muchos años, y son muy buenos. Pero hay los que luchan toda la vida, esos son los imprescindibles".

Luchar toda la vida no es otra cosa que amar la vida en sí misma sin escapes. Eso es amor. Por eso aunque existieran mil razones para dejar de pensarte, cien para dejar de admirarte, mi gran y único motivo para no olvidarte será...

¡Quererte y luchar por ti hasta que decidas volver a mi!

Sin pretender ser imprescindible para tu vida, ¡porque tú eres el sentido de mi vida!

Amarte para mí es mi modo de expresión, mi modo de vivir, el estilo elegante de mi identidad y mi orgullo, jamás competiré con nadie ni con nada, tampoco contra ningún sortilegio por tu amor, mi único sortilegio es que convierto tus venas en mis arterias, para con mi oxígeno navegar por ti.

Mi sortilegio será llegar a tu corazón con las suficientes razones y verdades que sólo nacen del amor pleno que todo lo da, como una mariposa blanca, tierna, delicada y nerviosa, cuando vuela debajo del cielo, encima del mundo.

Te puedo decir que para mi querida no toda distancia es ausencia, porque para mí una parte de ti estaba conmigo con nuestros recuerdos, para mi este silencio es parte del olvido que tienes hacia mí. Toda la gente es falsa diciendo que no volverás jamás, la mayoría en este mundo tiene dos caras, que cuando te encuentre te daré más de lo que se puede recibir. Pero no puedo ilusionarme demasiado porque sé que tendremos un camino largo el que tenemos que recorrer quiero que conozcas a mi pequeño Daniel el en mi vida ha sido un regalo. Sabes me enseñaron que el futuro no está escrito, que el universo es infinito y que nosotros somos personitas diminutas, casi inexistentes.

Aprendí a no hacer promesas que nos son sencillas de cumplir y mucho menos si no estás dispuesto a cumplirlas, a confiar en mi madre y a contar con los dedos de una mano a quien de verdad siempre estuvo a mi lado, también he aprendido por mí misma, que nunca es tarde para todo. Que lo más valioso de la vida no es lo que tenemos, sino a quién tenemos algo que no entendía hasta el momento en que no estabas conmigo. Sabes le trato de enseñar a mi principito que el dinero puede comprarlo todo, menos la felicidad. Que el físico atrae, pero la personalidad es la que nos enamora. Comprendí que quién no valora lo que tiene, algún día se lamentará por haberlo perdido. Que para ser feliz sólo tienes que hacer feliz a alguien, y que si quieres recibir, da un poco de ti.

Rodéate de buenas personas y lo más importante: Sé una de ellas porque quien algo quiere algo le cuesta, poder es querer, nada es imposible si alguien se lo propone desde el primer momento. Que las cosas se consiguen con gran esfuerzo. Que en la vida hay todo tipo de cosas difíciles y cosas que son lo más importantes. Sé que las personas no son perfectas, tienen sus defectos que pueden dañar porque después de todo yo te dañe. Que el amor verdadero tiene buen principio y buen final que tratare de recuperar. Y cuando no hay amor todo termina mal, la amistad y el amor son imperfecto. No puedes obligar a alguien a que te amé. Aprendí que las personas pueden aceptar como eres al igual que el significado de la palabra amor. Que la persona que te amé... Tarde o temprano te hará cambiar.


End file.
